Fate at its Finest
by satanstongue
Summary: Shelby Corcoran had everything in life she could ever want at 26, except the baby she lost ten minutes after giving birth to her. She had been a surrogate for a gay couple, helping them start a family, but all went wrong. Deep thoughts on a late December night walking though the city streets caused her to bump into a small someone she never thought shed see again.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby Corcoran had made a life for her in the six years since she had been forced to let go of the one thing she truly loved, her daughter. She had carried the small baby in her stomach for nine and a half months, singing and talking to the small bump inside of her. She fell in love with the soft kicks and moving of the baby inside her, and when she found out she was having a little girl at nineteen weeks, her heart melted.

Almost twenty year old Shelby left her small home in Ohio to make it on Broadway, she had adored the stage since she was a toddler. Her parents, although had supported Shelby's acting, singing and dancing lessons while she was a child, had told her that taking her talent and making something of it, wouldn't work out. They had more then enough money to help her out, get her an apartment, pay for schooling, but they refused to let their money go to going to a school for a pipe dream. They wanted her to be something practical, like a doctor like her father.

Shelby set out to New York with twenty dollars in her bank account and a bag of change in her purse. She lived with a family friend for a couple months while auditioning for plays and musicals when an large ad in the New York Times caught her eye. A gay couple was looking for someone to carry a baby for them, a surrogate to give them a child. She immediately contacted the men and the two men were overjoyed with how fast someone signed up to help them. They tried, three times before one egg was able to be fertilized and a baby started to grow inside Shelby.

Rachel was born at 12:34 am on a late night in December, very close to Christmas, the best present anyone could ask for, but unlike most babies, she didn't come out screaming and crying, not a single sound escaped her lips and doctors rushed around, ignoring all of Shelby's cries and questions.

At 12:45 am, the small bundle Shelby never got to lay eyes on passed. The poor babies lungs struggled and the doctors told her that there was fluid in her lungs. Shelby had seen the Berry men once after the small babies death, they walked down the hallway as fast as they could with a pile of blankets in their arms. Shelby never saw them after that, they fell off the face of the earth with her baby's lifeless body.

Shelby worked hard with the money she was given to make it in NYC. She had an upscale apartment looking over the city and in the last six years, had been in several movies, Broadway shows and had done tones of interviews around the world. She used her money wisely and made a great fortune for herself- and her angel. She had worried for years what became of the Berry men and after spending a day on her TV while on break, she learned via the news that the two Berry's had been arrested for forgury, and at the time, Shelby never blinked an eye.

Shelby walked around Times Square with her hands in her pocket. Her fingers rubbed against the worn piece of print in her pocket, a ultrasound picture she was able to snag from the Berry men in November before Rachel was born. Tomorrow would have been her daughters sixth birthday, she would be in school, learning and growing, but her daughter was yanked from her life in a split second.

She didn't do much for her birthday, one small cupcake and a card added to the box of other cards and things. Shelby had two pictures of her daughter, the ultrasound picture and another a doctor had taken when Rachel was seconds old. The ultrasound picture stayed in her pocket of her jacket while the other one sat taped to the top of the black box in her closet.

While walking, deep in her own thoughts, Shelby didn't watch where she was going and was bumped into by a small force, knocking against her knees with a grunt. Shelby stumbled back slightly, but didn't fall, but was instantly alarmed when she heard a soft cry come from below her.

In the dark night, she could barely make out the small figure of a tiny child on the ground and Shelby gasped, leaning down to help the sniffling child off the ground. The child looked no older than four, her tiny features were young and innocent. Her lips were blue and she was only dressed in a dirty looking white dress and a coat, it was -23 degrees outside and the child didn't even have proper winter clothing on. What kind of parent does this? Shelby asked herself as the little girl looked around panicky.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked the small child, leaning down to look at her and she unconsciously rubbed her hands down her arms, the coat was so thin and the girl was freezing.

The girl didn't reply, but a street light turned on above them and Shelby got a better look at the girl. She was dirty, and her long brown hair was greasy and was in need of a couple of washes. Her nose was running and there was tears running down her red cheeks from the cold. Shelby's breath caught in her throat when her eyes met the big brown ones on the little girl, she was almost looking at a mirror.

The little girl froze, looking up at Shelby with wide eyes. The little girl frowned at the familiarity this woman had, but she didn't understand, she had no family, not since her daddies went to jail, the tall, creeping looking guys said that her daddies were bad people.

"Where are you parents?" Shelby asked, looking around the almost empty square and searched for someone who could be the owner of the small girl, but there was no one around, no one blinked an eye at the young woman with the child.

"Got no parents, my daddys gone to jail and I got no mommy, daddies said I wasn't good enough to have a mommy." The small voice whispered and it immediately frightened the small woman.

"Im sorry, sweetie, but everyone deserves parents, do you have a foster family?" Shelby wanted to get the girl into her apartment and out of the cold, but she just needed to know a couple things before she went crazy. Looking at this little girl made her think she was looking at old photo albums at her parents home in Ohio.

"They sleeping, I don't like their house, they are looking for my mommy, but they said its really hard, because shes hard to find." The child mumbled out, shifting from foot to foot in the cold.

"Are you going to tell on me?" She pouted. Shelby shook her head and held her hand out, feeling crazy for not wanting to bring her into her home right away.

"Whats your name, honey?" Shelby asked, realizing she didnt even know the poor kids name. She explained to the girl that she was not going to take her to the police or bring her back to her foster parents house. Shelbys thought were everywhere, what if this was her baby? She looked so much alike, but Shelby saw that in every child that she saw that had brown hair.

"Rachel, Rachel Barbra." The small voice said with confidence and suddenly, the air was lost from Shelbys chest, that name, that name haunted her every night. She dreamed of the child she wanted to name Rachel. After her babies death, those two words made her heart hurt and her brain malfunction.

"Oh.. What, what a beautiful name." Shelby tried to force a smile out as she caught her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow, thank you all so much for all the feed back on the first chapter! Means a lot to me that people liked it! My updates will be short usually, but I will try and update more then once a week, and if I don't, its probably because Im busy. I write on another website and everyone hates that my updates are so short, but I try my best. **

**Heres the next update for you guys! I hope you like it, the story will pick up more next chapter and such! Thanks for reading!**

Shelby linked hands with the little girl, smiling softly though the unshed tears in her eyes as the girl leaned into her side. Rachel knew better than to trust random people, her daddies told her that she should never talk to anyone that she didn't know, not like she knew many people other than her dads and their business managers, but something was with this woman, she seemed so open to help her, and Rachel liked it.

Inside Shelbys apartment building, she said hello to the man at the desk, avoiding the couple people in the lobby she'd usually talk to, before heading towards the elevator, usually, she'd take the stairs, but with a tired child beside her, she assumed the girl would rather go up using the elevator.

Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably inside the moving box as the woman, she hadn't learned her name yet, held onto her hand. The little girl was slightly scared and squeezed the womans hand a little tighter, catching Shelbys attention.

"Its okay, sweetie, we'll be at my apartment in no time, then well get you cleaned up." Shelby explained to the frightened child. She knew she had some of her nieces clothing somewhere in the apartment, although she was sure the eight year olds clothing would fit the tiny girl.

"Okay, miss." Rachel whimpered out softly towards the woman towering above her. The elevator came to a stop at the fifth floor and Shelby opened the keypad, typing the security number for her apartment. Shelby lead the girl into her apartment and Rachel was in awe, she had never seen this big of an apartment before, her dads house was even smaller than this place and she was convinced that both of her houses, her dads and her foster parents houses could fit just in Shelbys living room.

"Woah, its so big in here." The little girl said as Shelby put her keys and purse down on the table by the door. She watched with a smile as Rachel turned in circles to look around the whole apartment. She could see the girl a lot better in the bright lights of her apartment that she could outside and was a little alarmed by the small scratches down the girls neck and across her visible collar bones.

"Thank you, sweetie, c'mere, take off your coat." Shelby replied to the girls comment and bent down, opening and closing her fingers at the girl. Rachel seemed defensive and instantly had her hands around the top of her coat, shaking her head with a slight scowl on her face.

"Can I have it back later?" Rachel asked, taking one step back from Shelby and the woman frowned, nodding her head at the child

"Of course you can, I was just going to wash it so its all clean and smells nice." Rachel was content with that idea and proceeded to unzip her jacket and hand it to Shelby with shaking hands. She wrapped her hands around her arms, it was warm in the apartment but she was still cold. Shelby took the jacket and stood up, extending her hand out to the child again with a smile. Rachel took it and followed the lady she didn't even know down past the big kitchen and dining room to a huge bathroom connected to a bedroom by a door. There was a washing machine and a dryer sat in a small opening by the door.

"How about a shower, kiddo?" The woman asked Rachel and she nodded, she hadn't had a shower or a bath in a while, since her foster parents didn't like wasting all the warm water, so she was told to wash up in the sink, which she didn't like.

"Yes, p-please." Rachel said, her teeth starting to chatter. Shelby frowned and reached into her glass shower, turning on the hot water and testing it the way her older sister had taught her when her niece was younger. When Shelby thought the water was a good temperature, she turned back to the freezing little girl sitting in the middle of her bathroom.

"Do you want some help getting undressed?" She asked the little girl and Rachel nodded, uncrossing her arms and holding them up slightly. Shelby couldn't help let a small smile shine through as she thought, sadly, about doing this with her little girl.

"My name is Shelby, by the way, sweetie." Shelby told the girl as she reached behind her and undid the buttons on the back of the dirty white dress, letting it fall to the ground. Shelby grimaced at the sight of the childs panties, they were white once but now covered in dirt. The small pair of panties was too tight on the little girls hips and small holes lined the sides of them. Once Rachel had stripped from all the ideas, the little girl was too young to feel embarrassed being naked, Shelby took them all in her hand and threw them into the washer.

She started a longer wash session and threw in some scent beads with the three ideas. Rachel stepped out of her shoes and pushed them to the side, fiddling with her fingers as she watched Shelby.

"Okay, Rachel, I have some shampoo and things for you to use, do you want any help?" Shelby asked Rachel as the water ran in the background. She opened the shower and placed a bottle of childrens shampoo as well as the body wash her nieces and nephews use while visiting her.

Rachel was still in awe of this place, and this woman, she was so nice to her and she seemed like she would be a good mother, something Rachel never got to experience, but wanted and wants greatly.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked when the little girl never replied and it shook the little girl from her thoughts. She shook her head and Shelby sent her a reassuring smile to the girl, holding open the shower door. Rachel took a couple steps forward and got into the warm water, sighing softly as the water hit her back, it felt really good.

"Im going to go make you something to eat, are you hungry?" Shelby asked, wanting to get right to talking to this little girl, what was her dad's last night? How old was she? Whens her birthday?

Rachel was a little hesitant to say yes, since she was told to never ask for food with her foster parents, but nodding her head at the woman she had just met. Shelby met her eyes and smiled softly, closing the glass shower door for the girl.

"Ill leave this door open, call for me if you need me, sweets." Shelby told her and Rachel nodded, running her head under the water. Shelby went into the hallway and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before going into the kitchen and grabbing a pot, hopefully the girl liked Kraft Dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Heres another chapter! Hope you enjoy xx**

Shelby was pouring the cheesy noodles into two bowls when she heard the water turn off and the shut of the glass shower door. She didn't expect the scream that came after the sound of the door. Shelby shot up, putting the pan down on the counter and ran towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Rachel sat on her bottom on the ground with thick tears rolling down her face. She had gotten out of the shower, dripping wet and went to call for Shelby, like the woman said. She stepped onto the tiles, took two steps before slipping onto her butt.

Shelby gasped, bending down onto the wet floor and pulling the soaked kid up. Her brown hair stuck to her back and she whimpered as Shelby helped her stand up. Rachel put her hand back on the bottom of her back as Shelby reached for for two towel in the closet. She kept her hand linked with Rachel's as she grabbed the towels. She placed on the the floor and helped Rachel step back, tears still rolling down from her eyes and hiccups coming from her throat, rubbing her back.

Shelby squeezed Rachel's hair out onto the towel under her and then wrapped the other towel, a towel Shelby usually used for her hair but it fit around Rachel's body perfectly.

"Shh, shh, its okay, Rach." Shelby said, shuffling the girl into her bedroom. She helped her sit down on the bed, the little girl whimpered and watches as Shelby dug in her closet for something. Shelby pulled out a t-shirt that would be a dress on the little girl, but it would have to work. She looked into the box, finding a pack of unopened size 6 panties, but they were way too big for Rachel, they would have to do, since she didn't want the girl to have to wear the other ones anymore.

"Here, sweetie, lets get you dried off and dressed, huh?" Shelby smiled at the girl, helping her dry off her body with the big towel. Shelby noticed that the skin above Rachel's tailbone was a little red and made a mental note to get some ice on it after she ate something.

"These are really big." The little girl said, the panties falling off her hips. Shelby reached over into her side drawer and pulled out a couple safety pins, pinning the fabric down so that it was a little tighter on the girls body.

Shelby noticed at that time, that Rachel was scratching the skin on her collarbones, and she reached up to pull her hand away, that was where all the cuts had come from.

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetie." Shelby told her, realizing she called Rachel "sweetie" a lot but didn't know what else to call her, other then her name. Rachel nodded slightly, she imagined herself being Shelby's daughter, she was good at being a mommy.

"Lets go get something into your tummy, eh?" Shelby said as she helped Rachel into the large pink t-shirt that dropped to below her knees. Shelby stood up, wiping the invisible dust that had collected on her jeans from kneeling on the floor from her pants and held out her hand to Rachel.

Rachel took the woman's hand and rubbed her eyes, the warm water and the warmth of the apartment was making her tired, she wanted to curl up and take a nap, but her stomach was growling quietly and was demanding her to take the food Shelby was offering.

"I made Mac and cheese, do you like that?" Rachel looked around the kitchen and dining room as they walked into it, the smell of cheese lingered in the air and she nodded, swallowing hungrily.

Shelby smiled at the young girl and got a bowl set up at the small island with a pink cup of water and a fork, helping the girl climb up onto the tall stool.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled, looking down at the food as the sent filled her nose. She picked up the fork with a shaking hand and scooped some into her mouth. Shelby's smile never disappeared as she watched the girl eat from beside her in silence for a few moments.

"Rachel? How old are you?" Shelby bit her lip, now was time for the harder part then just helping a poor kid off the streets. Rachel's mouth was full, but she placed the fork down and held up her hand, sticking out five fingers. She swallowed her bite and opened her mouth to speak.

"Almost 6, my birfday is tomorrow." Shelby's face dropped slightly, but the adorableness of the girls speech.

"December 18th?" Rachel nodded, placing more noodles into her mouth. Shelby's heard stopped, tomorrow was her birthday, tomorrow was the baby she gave birth too almost 6 years ago's birthday, their names were the same, and Rachel had two dads, how could Shelby not assume?

"Whens your birthday?" The little girl asked Shelby, cheese at the corner of her lips. She swung her legs against the bar stool and hummed quietly as her feet swung. Shelby cracked a smile and wiped her thumb across the girls mouth, wiping her mouth off.

"My birthday is in March." Shelby told her as she continued to sleep.

"My mommy's birthday was in March too, daddies talked about it." Rachel replied with a frown and then a yawn, pushing back her bowl, she was really tired, but talking to this woman made her feel good inside, she was very nice. She didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to wake up from this wonderful dream.

"One question, then you can go to sleep, baby girl." Shelby's last couple words flowed out her mouth causally and it made Rachel's heart swarm, she always wanted a mommy who could call her that, and play with her hair. She always dreamed of a mom like that.

Rachel nodded and turned to face the woman as Shelby's fingers kneaded though the little girls side bangs with care.

"What was your daddies last night, sweetie?" Rachel thought it was such an odd question, but answered anyways.

"Berry, Hiram and LeRoy Berry." Shelby's heart stopped for the thousandth time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Story will be picking up more after this (: Hope you enjoy!**

Rachel tried to keep her eyes open while talking to Shelby, but it was really hard for the little girl and with Shelby's soft strokes to her hair, she was ready to go to sleep at the island table she was sitting on.

"Okay, sweetie," Shelby said, wiping her fingers across her eyes and standing up, sniffling slightly. Rachel nodded and subconsciously held her arms out to Shelby for her to pick her up. Shelby smiled through her tears and tucked her arms under the small childs armpits, picking her up and placing her against her hip.

Rachel put her head down on Shelby's shoulder and reached up, sticking her thumb into her mouth as Shelby walked down the hallway into her bedroom. Shelby pulled back the thick covers with one hand, using the other to support Rachel's bottom. The little girl was pretty much asleep on her shoulder and felt comfortable with Shelby's warm arms wrapped around her.

Shelby laid the small girl down onto the pillow next to the one Shelby slept on, pulling the blankets over her as Rachel let out a soft whine in complaint to being put down, she wanted Shelby to hold her, Shelby felt good, Shelby felt safe. The woman looked down at the little girl, her hair sticking all over the place against the pillow and her thumb tucked in her mouth, but crawled into bed, despite having so much stuff she wanted to do with the information she just learned, Rachel's big tired brown eyes warmed her heart.

Rachel turned against the woman she was laying in bed with, tucking her legs up against Shelby's side and curling close to her while Shelby wrapped her arm around Rachel's back, holding her close. Shelby watched Rachel's eyes start to close before the child she was holding was completely asleep, leaving Shelby to think.

What was the next move? Go to her foster parents and ask to talk to Rachel's social worker? Or should she go to the police? It had been set up as a closed adoption before the baby was even born, Shelby never got to canceling the paper work, she didn't have the heart. There was no ties between the girls except DNA, but that was all stored away and kept secret until Rachel was to reach 18, which was why they couldn't find Shelby, and Shelby didn't even know her baby girl had lived.

What had the Berry men forged? Rachel's death certificate? She figured that the reason she was to believe Rachel was dead was because she had had second thoughts seven mouths into her pregnancy, and the men were angry with that fact. Hiram worked at the hospital Shelby had had Rachel at, she assumed he worked with them, black mail most likely, to make sure that she believed her baby died.

It broke her heart to know that Rachel grew up without her, 6 years of the girls life and she never knew who her mommy was, Shelby had wanted to keep the baby, but she was young, and couldn't raise a baby.

Shelby's thoughts were interrupted by a yawn and she complied, laying down more on the bed and getting comfortable, as comfortable as she could in a dress. She fell asleep within minutes, holding Rachel against her chest like she had dreamed out doing for years on end.

A loud buzzing woke Rachel early the next morning and she sat up, the girls hair going everywhere as she sat up. Shelby was turned on her side next to Rachel and the little girl studied her for a second, but the buzzing continued and Rachel wanted to find out what it was. She got up off the bed and crawled to the end, looking around the big room. She wanted to find the buzzing, but she really had to pee. The girl crossed her legs and scampered around the room, looking out the open door into the big apartment.

She ran down the hallway and got into another open door, sighing when it was just another room with a big bed. She impatiently looked around, trying to remember where the bathroom was last night when she had a shower. The buzzing was quiet now in this room, and Rachel noticed a light coming from a room attached to Shelby's room. The child took a run for it, making sure not to stomp her feet so she wouldn't wake the woman in the bed.

Rachel squealed softly when she realized this room was the shower room and ran to the toilet, pulling down the big panties and sitting down on the toilet. She did her business, watching the flashing white light on the counter. The buzzing had stopped, but the light continued to flash.

She tried to wipe herself, but it wasn't the easiest thing, she always had the big girls help her at her foster house. Rachel walked up to the counter and stood on her tipy toes, she was really tiny and her head jut barely went above the counter. She hooked her fingers on it and pulled it down, holding it in her hands.

Her foster mom had one of these, and got mad at Rachel when she played with it. Rachel took it carefully into the bedroom, holding it tightly with both hands and climbing onto the bed next to Shelby. She patted the woman's side with her hand, putting the phone down on the pillow, Shelby didn't stir. A large frown grew on her face and she continued to poke her, but she didn't move a muscle.

Rachel was frustrated, she wanted to help Shelby, but she was asleep and she wouldn't wake up so the little girl stood up on the bed, jumping up and down, screaming on the top of her lungs.

Shelby shot up and looked around, hearing Rachel scream made her heart leap out of her chest. She sat up, her eyes meeting the mischievous eyes of the six year old. Rachel smiled happily at Shelby, plopping down on her bottom in front of her, pointing at the phone.

"It buzzed, and I hadda pee, so I got it for you." Rachel explained, bouncing slightly as Shelby smiled, her alarm clock was going off and it must have woken Rachel.

"Don't jump on the bed, please, and thank you, sweetie." She told her, pushing the blankets back and getting up out of the bed, motioning for Rachel to follow. Rachel reluctantly got up and followed Shelby out into the kitchen, getting excited when Shelby pulled out a thing of pancake mix.

Shelby and Rachel ate pancakes, well Rachel did, Shelby just picked away, thinking though what to do next, she had so many things she needed to do, step one was finding out the agency Rachel's social worker worked for and explaining that she was the little girls biological mother, and that she wanted Rachel. They would probably throw a DNA test at Shelby, but Shelby was going to collect all the adoption and papers the Berry's gave her when she became pregnant with Rachel.

"Sweetheart? Do you know your social workers name and number?" It was a long shot, but why not try it.

"Mhm! His name Ethan Harris and his telephone number is 585-432-9899." Shelby was surprised when the girl was able to tell her that, but picked up her phone and entered the number for later.

"Thanks, sweetie." Rachel sent Shelby a big grin before turning back to her pancakes eating them up.

After Shelby had eaten and gotten Rachel dressed in the clean clothes from the night before, she excused herself to get dressed, leaving Rachel with the TV turned on. Shelby pulled out her phone, copying the number and pasting it into her phone, hitting the green call button on the touch screen.

It rang for a couple minutes until someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello, Ethan Harris speaking." A mans voice said.

"Hello, Mr Harris, my name is Shelby and I have Rachel here at my apartment, and I have some news for you." There was a sigh at the other end and the mans voice calling out to someone on his end of the phone.

"Thank god, her foster family called her in this morning and we've been looking everywhere. Thank you. Whats the news?" Ethan asked the woman who had called, beyond happy that this woman had found little Rachel. Rachel had been out exploring NYC before, and three other foster homes had gotten enough of her running out on them in the middle of the night, almost four now, but he managed to convince them to hang out for a couple more weeks, until they found her mother. The little girl didn't understand the dangers of NYC.

"Is it true you have been looking for Rachels mother?" Shelby asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, we have a lead and are close to cracking open the original adoption papers that were kept but never filed, since the Berrys were sneaky, sneaky men." Mr Harris explained, with a sigh.

"I know her mother personally." Shelby said abruptly, wanting to get this over with.

"Oh, you do? Who is she?" Ethan didnt know if this woman was telling the truth, but anything would do at this time, the board was getting impatient, they wanted Rachel to either be placed in a home or with her mother, now.

"Your talking to her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long with this update! Been pretty bummed out this week, trying to focus on school for a while, since I have exams coming up in a few weeks while working and keeping up with my dance classes. A couple people have been asking for my age in PM, so I decided to make a little contest out of it. If you comment, leave how old you think I am. First person to guess it right, I will shout you out (:**

"I'm sorry, what?" Ethan replied to this woman, not believing what he had just heard come from the woman's mouth.

"My name is Shelby Corcoran and I was hired as a surrogate for the Berry men six years ago today. I am Rachel's biological mother, and I can prove that. I have copies of all adoption papers that were supposed to be filed, but never were since I was told my daughter had passed, ten minutes after I gave birth to her." Ethan's eyes opened wide, no one had known about what the Berry's had forged except himself, their lawyers and people involved, no one random could have known.

"Could you, uh, bring those papers and Rachel down to my office on 5th?" Ethan asked, not knowing what else to do in this situation except ask for the woman to come down, for Shelby to come down.

"I can be there within an hour, I just need to get ready to leave." Both said goodbye, planning to see each other at 10 o'clock at his office downtown. Shelby jumped into the shower quickly after checking on Rachel, who was still content watching TV on Shelby's couch. After getting dressed, getting some makeup on her face and grabbing her purse, calling for a cab to wait downstairs at the lobby doors.

"Where we goin?" The six year old asked her biological mother with a smile, she had gotten a good night sleep for the first time since her daddies had been arrested and this woman was fun to be around, she was so nice to Rachel.

"We're going to find out who your mommy is." Shelby said to the child, looking down at her. Rachel frowned, why was Shelby going to help them? Did she know her real mommy? Rachel didn't understand.

"Why?" Rachel questioned as Shelby helped her into the taxi, throwing directions at the driver who nodded, starting up the still car. Shelby made sure that the little girls seat belt was fastened tightly before signaling the driver to go.

"You know her?" Rachel questioned when the woman she sat next to didn't answer her.

"You can say that." Shelby replied, not wanting to get the little girls hopes up, if it was true, there was a lot to do and it was going to be a long road.

Shelby had let Rachel's hand go when she met up with Ethan at his seventh story office on 5th. Rachel ran into the back corner and started to play in a pile of toys she had played in a lot in the last few years.

"Hello, Mrs Corcoran." Ethan said, shaking the younger, intimidating womans hand. Staring at her, she looked identical to the little girl in the corner of his room, everything about them was the same, eyes, hair, features, she even had Shelbys nose.

"You must be Ethan Harris." Shelby replied, her eyes locked on Rachel in the corner of the room as she shook the man's hand in front her. She wanted to get this over with, she wanted to really knew for sure that the brunette little girl was her own, she had to be.

"I am, how are you?" He asked her, motioning Shelby over to a set of chairs in the corner. Both took a seat, taking one look at Rachel before turning back to each other.

"Can I see those papers?" Ethan asked, taking out a folder which contained all the copies of the files the Berry's had kept as well as copies of them. If they matched Shelbys, as Shelby should have the originals with pen on them, they would run a quick DNA test though the system and figure out what to do from then.

Shelby handed the man her papers and watched him look through them, seeing a small smile made her heart start to warm, hearing the little girl behind her playing pretend with the dolls in the play area.

"Despite the papers which are all real and original copies, a DNA test is in order, Mrs Corcoran." Ethan explained and Shelby nodded, excitement building inside of her.

"We can do that, how long should that take?" She asked and he explained it would take three hours when the test was submitted. He asked his assistant to run down to the science wing and get a DNA kit for him before explaining that in that time, Rachel would have to stay with him. She was a little bummed, but took a deep breath, agreeing with him.

After both girls cheeks were swabbed, Rachel had small tears running down her cheeks as she watched Shelby go. She had said goodbye to the child, but Rachel didn't understand why she had to go, she didn't understand why they swabbed her cheek with a gross, dry q-tip and put it in a bottle, and didn't understand why Ethan was telling her he was taking her to get her things from her foster home.

If Shelby turned out not to be her mother, which he highly doubted, Rachel was to be placed into a group home under farther notice, which he hated to do, since the little girl needed a lot of attention, but was the last straw for him.

Rachel slowly packed her things into a pink suitcase, she'd done it before, but now was even sadder, since she had just had an amazing night and now was packing her things to go live in a home where no one paid any attention, she didn't like group homes.

Shelby was at home, cleaning up the kitchen after doing the bathrooms, rooms, living room and dining room of her home, upset about having to leave Rachel. She was sulking like a child in her living room with a movie playing aimlessly in the background when her phone rang and she bolted towards it.

"Hello?" She asked, desperately.

"Hello, Mrs Corcoran, we have much to discuss." Ethan Harris's voice spoke out into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I had posted this but going over my story while I wrote, I realized it got deleted! How rude. Enjoy. Another updating coming soon.**

Shelby agreed to come back down to the office, gripping her steering wheel until her knuckles turned a ghostly white. Ethan had told her they needed to talk, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or if this was a bad thing. Shelbys mind was in different places, second guesting herself as she drove. Rachel was so much like her, it was unreal, but there were differences, which slightly angered her.

She wanted Rachel to be hers, biologically, but if she wasn't, she was still going to invest in the time to foster her, that little girl had to live with her either way. Shelby wanted to keep the little six year old girl in her care, she felt a connection to the little girl that was like something she had never felt before.

Shelby pulled up to the tall building and got out of her car, taking her purse from the passenger side seat and tried to shake off the bundle of nerves rising inside of her. She walked up to the building and opened the door, making her way up towards the top floor. She had complied, taking the elevator, since there was many floors below Mr Harris's that she needed to get through before reaching his, where little Rachel was.

The elevator took her to the floor, opening into his front office where his assistants and other workers had cubicles and offices while his was at the back. She walked towards the big dark doors and took a deep breath, knocking her fist against the wood.

A voice welcomed her inside and she walked inside, smiling as Rachel dropped her toy and came running towards her. Rachel was excited to see Shelby, Ethan told her he had big news for them both when she showed up. Rachel asked if it was about her mommy and Ethan smiled, hoping the girl could catch onto what he was smiling about.

"Shelby!" Rachel yelled, grabbing onto the woman's leg with a big smile. Shelby reached down and wrapped her arms around her little waist, hoisting her up onto her hip. Shelby wore the same smile as Rachel, pure happiness as they saw each other.

"Hi, baby girl." Shelby said, still surprising herself that the words slipped from her mouth, but didn't question it, not even for a second. Rachel was in awe, she was always in awe of this woman, she was so beautiful, she had the most beautiful hair in the world and her eyes looked like hers, she didn't understand it, but this woman was so much like herself.

Ethan cleared his throat, looking over at the girls, he hated to ruin the cute moment, but they needed to get down to business. Shelby put Rachel down and took her hand, leading her over to the couches. Shelby took a seat, and allowed the child to sit down on her lap, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"We brought back the DNA test, and we found that the DNA samples taken are a match to each other." Shes heart stopped and she pulled Rachel back onto her chest with a deep inhale of breath.

"What's DNA?" Rachel asked, looking back and forth between the two adults with a scrunch of her eyebrows.

"DNA is something that, well its hard to explain, sweetie, but anyways," Ethan said, not sure how to explain what DNA was to the six year old, "there is something we need to talk about, you, Shelby and I. We found your mommy." He said. Rachel's eyes widened in excitement, they found her mommy! Her mommy! Wow.

"Who's she?" The six year old questioned, wiggling on Shelby's lap as Ethan shuffled through some papers on his lap. He looked up at the six year old with a smile, and then let his eyes meet Shelby's, standing up and nodding his head towards them.

Shelby took a deep breath while Rachel sat confused, why did Ethan just smile? She want to know who her mommy was. She wanted to go see her right now.

"Ethan! Wait! Who is my mommy?" The little girl asked, standing up and marching over to him. Rachel put her hands on her hips with a pout on her cheeks and Ethan couldn't help but break out into a grin.

"Shelby over there can tell you." He gave them come privacy, closing the door as he exited his office. Shelby was watching them interact, nervous and confused as to how the hell she was going to tell Rachel that she was her mommy, she didn't know how to break it to the little girl.

"You can?" Rachel said, coming back over to Shelby and taking a seat back on her lap. Shelby loved that she was so open to love and affection even though she barely knew the woman.

"Do you know her, Shelby?" She questioned when the woman in front of her was silent. Shelby shook off her thoughts and looked down at the tiny child sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a little squeeze before nodding her head.

"I do." Shelby gulped, here goes nothing. Rachel's eyes widened, shes was going to find out who her mommy was.

"Who? What's her name? Is she nice?" The six year old rushed out, moving on Shelby's leg like a mad man. Shelby pulled her closer when she almost fell off her knees, the dreams of holding her daughter like this in the front of her mind as she took a calming breath.

"She looks just like you, and you already know her." Shelby tried, thinking maybe the six year old could put two and two together, but all she got was the tilt of her head and a frown.

"Who is she, Shelby?" Rachel pouted, thinking this woman was messing with her.

"Shes, shes.. Her names Shelby, and she's me." Shelby told her, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at her daughter, the beautiful little baby she had given birth to six years ago today. She had Shelby's eyes, and clearly Shelby's personality. Rachel was beautiful, so beautiful that Shelby almost couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of her.

While Shelby reflected, Rachel sat on her lap, frozen at the words Shelby had just said. Shelby was her mommy? She did look like her, but Rachel didn't understand. Shelby looked down at Rachel, noticing the tears forming in the little girls matching brown eyes.

"Y-You're my mommy?" Rachel let her tears go, surprising both herself and Shelby when the child through herself at Shelby. Shelby nodding, pulling the now sobbing child up to her chest, turning her so she could rock her gently in her arms. Rachel fit in her arms almost as if a three year old was sitting on her, she was so tiny.

"M-Mommy!" Rachel cried out into Shelby's shirt, grasping onto the woman she attached herself to as if her life depended on it while Shelby just held her, her heart melting when she heard her little girl cry out for her.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here, I'm right here." Shelby rocked Rachel, whispering calming things into the little girl's ear until her sobs turned to sniffles and her grip on Shelby was released. She just cuddled into the woman as they sat together, Rachels red eyes staring into Shelby's teary eyes. It had taken everything in her not to cry along with her baby, she was beyond happy, but yet the saddest she'd ever been. She'd missed so much in her daughter's life, it almost felt like she was meeting her at 18, when she was supposed to have met the girl, but fate worked its magic and brought both girls what they truly wanted in life.

Shelby her daughter, and Rachel her mommy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Longer chapter (: You get to find out about Shelbys parents and family next update as well as the meeting with her best friend.**

**Be sure to review! I love seeing your comments.**

Rachel's cries died down after minutes of sitting against her mother chest with her thumb pulled up to her mouth. She felt sad, but she felt really weird on the inside, but the weird feeling was a good thing. She had her head rested against Shelby's collarbones as they both listening to each other breath, Shelby's hand stroking her back softly.

"What now?" Rachel's shaking voice asked as she shifting on her moms lap, turning so she could face her mom. Rachel's legs were on either side of Shelby's and her small hands were playing with her mother's hair.

"We talk to your social worker and see what he wants to do." She told Rachel, reaching out and wiping the sticky tears drying to her flushed cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. Rachel looked up to her mom, meeting her own eyes in the process and nodding her head, causing her hair to fall in front of her face.

"ETHAN!" Rachel screamed out and Shelby put her hands over her ears to shield them from any other loud screams, that girl had some lungs on her.

Ethan reentered the room and smiled at mother and daughter, Rachel was perched out on Shelby's lap and her hands had moved to fiddle with the bottom of Shelby's shirt, which Rachel usually did with her own shirts. He had known Rachel for so long, watched the little girl grow up and go threw the many stages of her life, he knew she would do really good with Shelby, he had a good feeling about her.

"I need some signatures, and then Rachel will have to go over to the other playroom by herself while we talk, is that alright?" He had been searching for Shelby for a while now, ever since he met Rachel and found out about the situation she was in. Shelby was not an easy woman to find, and he wanted to know a little more about that.

Rachel gave her biggest pout and looked at her mommy, Shelby almost melted into the little face of her daughter, wrapping her arms around her tighter. She knew that face, she made that face. Her mother and father were victims of that pout, but usually just brushed it off.

"Sorry, honey." Shelby mumbled, sitting up straighter and turning her attention to the table in between Mr Harris and her. He slide some papers over to her as well as a big pen, which Rachel was instantly interested in and grabbed for.

"I need that, baby." She replied, taking the pen from Rachels small hands. The six year was tired and starting to get a little cranky, her back was a little sore from the night before when she had slipped, she just wanted to play with the pen. Rachel sat back against her mom with a soft scowl that Shelby couldn't see, but Ethan did. He shook his head and couldn't help but smile, this little girl was going to drive Shelby insane.

Shelby read over the papers in silence for a couple minutes before signing her name on the different lines. She shuffled them together and handed them back to the man in front of her. Rachel wiggled slightly on her lap and tried to get comfortable to fall asleep against her mom, but Shelby wasn't staying still.

"Rach? Can you go out into the hallway?" Ethan asked the little girl and reached across the table, patting her leg. Rachel sent an unhappy scowl at the man and stomping her feet against the table, she wanted to stay with her mommy, she had just found her!

"Go on, sweetie, we will be quick." Shelby said softly, placing Rachel down on the ground and patting her hand gently against her bottom. Rachel didn't second guess the action, her dads used to pat her bottom all the time, but Shelby almost felt upset and surprised herself by the action. Rachel left the room, letting the door close loudly behind her to show the adults her opinion about being told to leave.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shelby asked, turning back to Ethan.

"Placement. You for sure want to take custody of Rachel?" He asked her, grabbing another stack of papers. Shelby nodded firmly, this is what she wanted and this is what had to be done.

"These are the papers to sign for custody to be given to you, it will take a couple days for the judge to confirm them. Lay low, the media hasn't caught on to you yet, but pictures could be leaked any day. Do you have anywhere you could go to lay low for a week or so? Outside of the city?" Ethan asked as she signed the next set of papers.

"My sisters house in Ohio should be alright." Her big sister, second oldest of the three Corcoran children had stuck in Ohio all her life and now had two little girls and a newborn son, thats how she had the panties Rachel was wearing at the moment.

"That will be good. Please contact your people and set up a plane tickets to Ohio. I can pay for Rachels, if you would like." Shelby declined, explaining that she had more then enough to pay for tickets and such.

"That settles it. It will all go over, but the judge just needs to sign them to complete it. I have Rachel's things from her foster home." Ethan said, standing up as Shelby stood as well, dusting the invisible dust off her skirt.

"I will assure her that her pink kitty is in there, but she will want to check as soon as she can. She's had that thing for a while now, its very dirty, but she refuses to have it washed." Ethan laughed, handing a small black suitcase over to Shelby. Shelby gave him a soft smile and he explained that there was a car waiting out back for them, Shelby didnt really want to go out into the streets and she thanked him multiple times before exiting the door.

Rachel's eyes lit up when the door opened and she dropped the barbie she was playing with to dart over to her mom. She launched herself against her mother's knees and hugged them tightly. Shelby let out a grunt when a tiny force hit her legs and almost made her fall backwards, but Ethan caught her, smiling as he pushed her back onto her feet, her heels weren't the best for balance.

"Hi, Rach." Shelby said, running her hand down the girls hair. Rachel smiled and rubbed her head against Shelby's leg, squeezing her legs tightly.

Shelby rubbed her head for another few seconds and then pulled back, setting her suitcase down on the ground as Rachel rubbed her eyes. Shelby could see the little girl needed a nap, but they had to go and get some clothes for the child below her.

"Let's go, sweetie. Thank you, Ethan." Shelby replied, reaching her hand down to hold Rachels. Rachel grabbed onto her moms hand and used her other one to wave at her social worker, her old social worker, she had a mommy now.

Rachel and Shelby made their way down to the back with her bag and climbed into the black car waiting to take them back to her apartment. She carried both the suitcase and an almost asleep Rachel into the apartment lobby, up the elevator and into the apartment. She placed her down on the couch, the poor kid has passed out completely in the moving elevator and Shelby couldn't help herself, she watched her daughter sleep for almost twenty minutes.

Shelby threw the throw blanket from the back of the couch over her and put the suitcase on the bed in her room. She had some calls to make, her best friend, her brother and her sister.

"You found her?! What the hell!" Her older sister Elli asked with excitement and anger in her voice. Elizabeth, nicknamed Ellie when she was a baby, had been the first person Shelby called when she found out the baby she had grown in her stomach had died. She called her from her hospital bed, sobbing as she talked to her big sister on the phone.

Ellie had been mad at her younger sister of 16 years, but as soon as she listened to the cries of her baby sister, she took off to New York from her home after her husband got home, leaving her 10, 5 and 1 year old daughters. It took two days for Shelby to even move once she got out of the hospital, and weeks to stop crying, but she got on her feet and soon, the baby was an unmentionable topic.

Her parents had found out later the next year, Rachel would have been turning one in a month, and they were furious. Shelby had been home for Christmas at her sisters house and they had forced her into going over to her parents house, she was now onto her first movie, finishing a Broadway show and her name was going around the world. Shelby ended up leaving with years in her eyes over the disgusting words her parents choose to say.

"I found her." Shelby explained to her big sister, tears rolling down her cheeks as she talked about her baby, who she watched from the kitchen island.

"Of course you can come and stay here, princess." Her sister said, wiping her own cheeks. She had the image of her sisters daughter in her head, her oldest daughter was identical to Shelby and they had been since she was born 15 years ago.

"Thank you, we have tickets to Ohio tomorrow morning. I need to go and get some stuff for her." Shelby sniffled, swallowing her left over tears and shaking off the nervousness she had had earlier when telling her big sister about the news.

"Go, baby, I'll be there to pick you up. Love you." Ellie had been basically her mother growing up, Ellie was a lot older than she was and her parents stopped being involved when Shelby was Rachel's age. Ellie and their big brother had been the people at every competition growing up, the first people to see her opening on Broadway and the first people to hug her every time they saw her.

"Love you too." After hanging up, Shelby took a moment to calm down before clicking on her best friends number, who was a working in a childrens store in the local mall, she hoped to god that she could possibly get her in there or get her some clothes so she didn't have to expose Rachel.

Kennedy knew about Rachel, they had been friends since high school and she moved to New York after Shelby had. She had known about the baby, she had experienced the pregnancy with her. Kennedy was pissed about what happened and never liked the Berry men, but stood behind Shelby when she told her not to do anything about it.

"Oh my god! Really?!" Her best friend screeched. Shelby pulled the phone away from her ear with a small smile.

"Yes, Ken." She confirmed and listened to her friend scream again.

"I wanna meet her! Babe!" Kennedy was excited, confused, but very excited. She was an aunt! Not biological, but an aunt!

"You might be able to, if you do me a favour." Shelby bit her lip and hoped to god that her friend could do this for her.

"What is it?" Kennedy asked, closing the break room door behind her.

"Are you closing tonight? She needs clothes, she needs everything and I have nothing. I dont want to expose her right now and I don't want to deal with the media, I just can't tramatize her at this young." Kennedy rolled her eyes as her best friends rambling.

"Shel, yes Im closing, come by at 6, its early closing day. I cant wait to meet her." Kennedy grinned, looking at the clock. It was 4 now, two hours until closing time and she was inpatient.

"Thank you so much, Kenny. See you then. Shes beautiful." She talked for a few more seconds before hanging up and turning around, placing her phone down on her counter, pulling out a pack of chicken breast and starting up the stove.

Rachel slept until 5, Shelby had finished dinner, hoping the little girl on her couch liked chicken. Shelby took her gently, pulling her thumb from her mouth and woke the girl up softly, when she was a little girl, if she was woken up roughly or loudly, she was a cranky child all day, and that usually lead to either her big brother or sister scolding her.

"Mommy?" Rachel's sleepy voice said and Shelby's heart melted, looking down at the sleepy eyes of her daughter.

"Hi, baby girl." Rachel smiled, rubbing her hand against her eye and reaching with the other hand towards her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: In this story, Rachel will not be vegan, just because she is so young and I dont want to write a vegan lifestyle in her age group. Enjoy (:**

Shelby picked Rachel up off the couch and placed her against her hip, when she was younger, her oldest niece hated being picked up at Rachel's age, but Rachel seemed to love it, which made Shelby very happy.

"Smells good, mommy, whatcha make?" Rachel asked as Shelby walked into the kitchen, putting two plates together with the girl on her hip. Shelby pushed her up more on her hip, leaning over and putting one plate at a time onto the table connected to the sink.

"Chicken and potatoes with beans, you like that?" Shelby questioned her daughter, putting her down on one of the stools and seating herself in the other one. Rachel grinned, looking down at her plate. Shelby had cut the chicken up into small cubes, no one ever did that for her, not even her daddies, they never did that.

Rachel picked up her fork and stabbed it into her chicken, bringing it to her lips and shooting a smile towards her mommy. Her mommy was a good cook, she thought as she chewed on a piece of chicken.

Mother and daughter sat, eating dinner and chatting aimlessly until 5:30, when Shelby put the plates in the sink, throwing out the pile of beans that Rachel didn't seem interested in and grabbed Rachel's jacket, throwing hers over her arms.

Rachel pulled her jacket on with a yawn, rubbing her nose across her hand and reached back for Shelby, wanting to be held by her mother at this moment. Shelby couldn't help but grin as the six year old grabbed for her, looking so tiny as she swum in her jacket, which was too big for her and a little more like a spring jacket, not a fall one.

Rachel didn't question as she was packed into a cab, resting her head against her mom's side and closing her eyes. She felt herself being moved, but didn't open her eyes again until she heard someone talking, a squeaky voice.

"Oh my gosh! She's adorable!" Shelby's best friend squealed and jumped up, clapping her hands together. They were at the back entrance to the childrens store and it was just after 6. Rachel's eyes went wide as she came face to face with a blonde haired woman with big blue eyes.

"Hey, baby girl!" The words fell out of Kennedy's mouth with ease and she grinned at the little girl, but Rachel rejected the woman, putting her face into her mother's neck. Shelby frowned, bouncing her baby on her hip slightly as she looked at her best friend. Kennedy shrugged, the knew the kid probably wouldn't like her at first.

"Sorry, babe, she's tired and doesn't know you." She whispered to her excited friend, giving her a side hug.

"Its okay, I know, Shels." Kennedy smiled, leading them into the store. The lights were on in th4e store and it was the only store with lights blaring in the whole mall and they had all the time in the world to get the things that Rachel needed.

Rachel fussed while Kennedy wrapped the measuring tape around her body to get her measurements so that they could pick everything out. Shelby didnt want to upset the girl, but they needed to get these measurements to get the clothing.

They went around the store, picking up three packs of 6 panties for the little girl, she was interested in helping pick them, since the ones Shelby first picked out she didn't like. Rachel picked ones with kitties, butterflies and plain colors, which she held onto instead of putting them in the card that her mother put her in.

They picked six pairs of PJ's, six t-shirts, three skirts, a couple pairs of black leggings, two pairs of jeans, a pack of twenty five socks and a few long sleeve shirts. Shelby had wanted to get more, but they had been looking for things for an hour or so, and Rachel's eyes were starting to fall.

Kennedy smiled, ringing everything in and packing them up into bags, the amount on the screen surprising Kennedy, but Shelby just swiped her card, not really caring about the amount, all that mattered was that she was buying these things for her daughter.

"Do you want a ride back to your apartment, Shel?" Kennedy asked as she handed Shelby the bags and then locking up the register. Shelby accepted, picking up the little girl from the cart and placing her back on her hip, trying to juggle both the girl and the bags. Kennedy smirked, taking the bags from her and nodding her head towards the back door.

"C'mon, Shel." They both went out to her car, Shelby got her settled in the backseat, worried about not having a car seat, but shrugged it off, as Rachel was totally zoned out and didn't complain about being placed in a seat of a car.

They drove in comfortable silence, going down Shelby's road and pulling behind the big apartment building. She parked the car, turning the key and helped Shelby move the child and the bags into her apartment. Shelby thanked her best friend and said goodbye, promising to text her and stuff later on.

"C'mon Rach, lets go get you changed." Shelby cooed, setting the girl down, pulling out a pack of PJ's and kitty underwear from her bags and taking Rachel's hand. The little girl shuffled down the hallway behind her mommy into her mom's room. Shelby sad on the bed, pulling a pair of the PJs and a pair of panties from the pack. She threw the other ones to the side, undressing her baby and helping her step into the panties.

Rachel smiled sleepily and pointed to the front of her panties, she was happy there was a cat on it. Shelby redressed her and kissed her head, picking little Rachel up and carrying her into the bathroom where she washed her face.

Her baby girl looked incredibly adorable standing in the polka dotted onesie as she waited for her mommy to finish getting dressed into her PJ's. Shelby undressed herself and changed, crawling into bed and tapping the bed for Rachel to climb in with her.

The next morning, Shelby was up at 5, crawling out of bed to pack her suitcase with hers and Rachel's things. She was beyond tired, since Rachel kept kicking her in her sleep last night, but still got up and dressed herself. The suitcase was packed, she had called the coffee shop down on the first floor and ordered coffee for herself as well as two grilled cheese, the only breakfast kinds of things they had.

Shelby had thought about maybe trying to get Rachel there while she was still sleeping, but realizing it was going to be hard for her to carry the suitcase to her jet and carry sleeping Rachel, so at 6 am, she crawled into the bed and gently shook the girl awake.

Rachel whined, rolling over and kicking her feet as her mom cooed, trying to wake her up but Rachel didn't want to get up, she was tired, her head was hurting and she was warm in her mom's bed.

"Rachie, cmon, wake up, we gotta get on the plane to see Aunt Ellie." She whispered and this caused Rachel to sit up and look at her mother weirdly, she had an aunt? She had an aunt with her daddies, but she yelled at her a lot.

"Auntie? I got auntie?" Rachel asked with a cough and grabbed for her mom. Shelby smiled, taking the jacket from behind her and pulling it over the half asleep child, telling her that she really did have a auntie.

Shelby and Rachel made their way into the streets, Rachel holding onto her hand and the suitcase being dragged behind her. They climbed into the taxi that had already been called and Shelby wrapped a small throw blanket over her that she had grabbed from the apartment before leaving. Rachel curled into her, going back to sleep within seconds.

Shelby let out a large sigh as she entered the airport, her suitcase dragging behind her again and Rachel on her hip, the kid was passed out the whole time, she didn't wake up a single time and it gave Shelby time to think it over, her mother reaction was going to be horrible, her father was probably going to yell at her and her brother would be surprised. She meant to call him, but she never got to it.

She looked around for her sister and her tired frown turned to a smile when she spotted her sister, she rushed over to her sister, dropping the suitcase to her feet and wrapping her in a awkward side hug.

"Oh my god, she looks so much like you." Ellie whispered, completely in awe of the little girl curled against her sister's side. Her brown hair fell in front of her face as she shifted in her sleep, she wondered if she had the same matching eyes as her younger sister, the mix of a green and brown would look adorable on her cute face.

"I know right?" Shelby replied, glowing with pride as they watched her daughter's sleeping form. Ellie took her suitcase and reached her hand out to her sister. Shelby took it, feeling her big sister squeeze her hand before dropping it and starting a conversation with her about Ellie's oldest daughter's first prom, Shelby had wanted to get there to see it, but was stuck in the theatre because of a snow storm.

"She looked so pretty in the pictures on facebook." Shelby said as her sister opened the back of her black van, throwing their suitcase in and opening the backdoor.

"She really did, she was upset you weren't there, but she understood." The prom, winter prom, was three weeks ago and Shelby had really wanted to be there, but it was out of her control, stupid weather.

Her sister dragged open the door and motioned for Shelby to come closer.

"Put her in Emily's seat." Ellie said with a smile, watching Shelby put her down and carefully try to buckle her in, but her younger sister couldnt figure out her own seven year old daughter, Emily's, car seat. She gently pushed Shelby aside and buckled her adorable six year old niece into the car seat, she looked so little, she looked as young as four years old and Emily was going to tower over her.

"Thank you." Shelby sighed softly, rubbing her eyes with slight discouragement, but still smiled. She got into the passenger seat and put her purse on the floor. Ellie got in, turning down the volume of the music before even starting the car, her sister was known for listening to loud music from the radios and Shelby shook her head with a grin.

"David got an icecream cake for her, and the girls picked out a couple presents, so did Dave and I." Ellie smiled, knowing her sister was not going to like it, but she wanted to do this for her, since this was the first birthday and first time they were meeting Rachel.

"Ellie!" Shelby whined, staring at her big sister with a groan. She felt like crap since she didn't get anything for Rachel and didn't celebrate her birthday yesterday.

"Shut up, let us do this please." Ellie told her younger sister and started the car, driving out of the airport.

Shelby and Ellie caught up on the way home, it was a hour and some drive from Columbus to Lima, and they hadn't had time to catch up in a little while, not alone at least. They're talking was cut off by a whine in the backseat and both girls turned around. LIttle Rachel squirm in the chair, realising she wasn't in her moms arms, her eyes shot open, almost scared it was all a dream.

Her mommy was right in front of her and some other girl, who looked like her mommy but had a older looking face, they both stared at her before they broke out into a grin. Shelby reached back and put her hand on her six year old's knee.

"Hi honey." Shelby said to her daughter with a grin on her face. Rachel shifted, pulling at the harnesses and frowned, waving at her mom. She didn't like the strap across her chest, it was making her annoyed.

"Rach, this is our Aunt Ellie, Ell, this is my baby, Rachel." Tears sprung in both girls eyes and Rachel tilted her head, her auntie looked a lot like her mommy. They must be sisters, maybe. The little girl smiled at them both, but still fussed over the chest strap.

"Where we goin?" Rachel asked and Ellie smiled.

"To my house, your cousins and uncle are there, and your other uncle will be coming tonight." Shelby smiled, thanking her silently for the warning, she was going to get shit for not calling her brother the other night, but she was too tired and stressed to even, but he would understand, he always had.

"Cousins? I got cousins?" The excitement in Rachel's voice made Ellie's heart melt, she was so much like her mother, it was unbelievable.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie pulled into the driveway and waved towards the window, her children were in the living room waiting for them. Shelby got out and managed to untangle Rachel from the seat, putting her down on the ground as her sister got the bag. Rachel instantly stuck to her mommy's side, looking at the window where three girls with brown hair like Rachel's were huddled, one of them, a bigger one, was holding a baby, a boy.

"C'mon honey." Shelby held her hand out for Rachel to take and she did, walking slowly behind her mommy and her Aunt as they walked into the door of the big house. Loud footsteps came running towards them and Rachel's eyes widened. Her mommy dropped her hand and was hugged by those three girls before all their eyes were on Rachel.

Rachel stood awkwardly in the middle of the front entry, her hands pulling at the end of her PJ shirt that she was still dressed in from getting on a plane earlier that morning. Shelby reached down and re took Rachel's hand, looking from her nieces to her daughter.

"Rach? These are your cousins. That's Leah, shes 16, that's Kelsey, she just turned 11, and thats Emily, she's your age, baby. Oh, and the baby boy right there is Kaiden, hes just a baby." The introduction was quick and Rachel just nodded, clinging to her mommy, her lifeline.

Rachel met a big man, he was very tall, Ellie called him her uncle. Rachel waved at the man and gave them a tiny smile before curling back into her mother. She liked these people, they were nice to her and seemed like they weren't going to hurt her.

Her mommy walked to her cousins, her aunt and her uncle while Rachel played with her kitty, her mom had gotten it for her and she was very happy. She was confused, the girl her mommy had called Emily kept glaring at her from her spot on the floor as she played with the baby. She curled away from the girls glaring face and put her head down in her hands, closing her eyes.

Shelby, after Rachel had fallen asleep, went down onto the floor and played with her nephew and niece, talking to the older too about school and the dance, smiling and laughing with them and her brother in law and sister.

Dinner, taco's and a veggie tray was soon placed on the table, Leah and Kelsey setting it all up by themselves while Emily played in her room. Shelby was worried about her, as soon as Emily walked inside, she didn't go anywhere near her aunt. Usually, the seven year old was glued she Shelby's side the moment she walked inside their big town house.

"Rachel? Do you want to come help me get some soda's from the garage?" Steven, Ellie's husband asked Rachel as the two oldest girls were putting cups on the table. Rachel, looking up from her kitty, glanced at the man and then her mother. Her mom smiled at her, patting her leg slightly to tell her to go ahead.

Steven was a big guy, very build, a workout aholic and a history buff at the high school, but had a soft spot for kids. He had known from the beginning about little Rachel, and was not shocked that the small girl looked identical to Shelby. He was happy when the little girl took his outstretched hand and allowed him to guide her to the garage.

He laughed at Rachel as she tried to pick up a while case of Coca Cola, the box probably weighed more than Rachel did anyways and he grabbed two from the box, handing them to her. She smiled at her uncle, he was very tall but he was warm, he made her feel happy, he made her smile.

Rachel and her uncle made their way into the kitchen, both carrying the amount of soda's they could carry in their hands. Ellie and Shelby, as well as Leah and Kelsey laughed at Rachel, waddling into the kitchen with the two cans in her arms.

Shelby picked her up, holding her over the table so she could put the two cans down, one on the spot with the pink plate, they had explained she could sit there, and one next to her, her mommy's seat.

"Nah uh, kiddo, you can have some of mine, but you can have some juice." Shelby moved the can onto her brother's spot, looking out the window as Rachel pouted about the soda and being put down. Shelby grinned, anxiety forming in her blood, but still grinned over the fact that her big brother, who she hadn't seen in almost two years except for calls and skype.

"Mommy! Uncle Ethan is here!" Emily yelled, thudding down the stairs to run to the door, almost running into Shelby and pushing her over. Shelby stumbled, watching her niece open the door and jump into the arms of her brother. All three girls were then on their uncles body, hugging him as he laughed. He locked eyes with Shelby, then his eyes fell to the floor, opening wide.

Shelby looked down, putting her hand on her tiny six year olds head as he brother stared at them. Shelby could see the tears forming in his eyes, he hadn't gotten to see her in New York when she gave up Rachel, but he sat through all her drunk texts and calls after Ellie left New York. It was a secret that Shelby had drank after Ellie had left, no one but the two of them knew and that was how it was to stay.

Rachel, when the other big man came towards her, watched Emily send her a glare and she took off to find her Aunt. She didn't want to be around Emily or this strange man they all loved.

Shelby wrapped her brother in a hug and when they pulled back, he was looking at her with pure excitement and happiness.

"That's her? I can't believe it. Still upset you didn't call me right away, but Shel! She's beautiful." Her brother smiled, grabbing her hands and pulling her into another hug.

Dinner went well, Rachel got to know everyone at the table and the people around her were filled with joy as the little girl spoke, talking about random things that she liked. Rachel, although slightly angry she had been forced to eat more than she wanted to, had a good time and when her Aunt Ellie asked her and the girls to go upstairs to play while the adults talked, she was a little worried.

Leah and Kelsey both took her hands, chatting happily with their cousin. Both girls liked Rachel, she laughed like their aunt and smiled like their aunt, and over all, was a cute kid. Rachel was comfortable with those two, Emily on the other hand, made her nervous.

The four of them, even Leah, who usually found it unfair when forced to play with her sisters, played upstairs together. A mess had been made of pink and girly toys all over the playroom. Rachel, dropping the building blocks she had been playing with to make a house for her pink kitty, to go and pick up a baby doll sitting in a fake car seat on the other side of the room.

Emily, watching her cousin get distracted, ran over to pick up the kitty her cousin hadn't let go of all night and brought it back to her area. Rachel was interested in the doll, she had never seen one like it. When she picked it up, its eye's opened and it made a cooing noise.

Rachel played with the doll for a couple minutes before the idea that her kitty was alone popped into her head. She put between her left arm and her chest and rushed over to her now destroyed block house to find her kitty was missing.

Her bottom lip quivered a little and she looked around the room, spotting the scruffy looking pink kitten stuffy next to her cousin. Rachel rushed over, picking her up and held both toys.

Emily, noticing movement next to her turned to see Rachel holding her doll and the kitten she had been playing with.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" The bigger seven year old yelled, standing up. The yell from their usually calm youngest sister shocked the two oldest girls and they jumped up from their spot on the floor with the six month old laying on the blanket in the corner.

"It's my kitty though! Mine." Rachel replied, bringing the kitten's ear up to her mouth and holding the ear in her mouth like she had always done. Emily growled, grabbing the kitty and ripping it from her mouth.

Rachel cried out, the yank had hurt her tooth and she dropped the doll. causing it to let out a cry. Out of instinct, Rachel reached forward and slapped Emily on the arm, trying to grab her animal back as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ow!" Emily yelped over the words of her big sisters, pulling the kitten back. Rachel, not being able to reach the kitten was off guard and when nails scratched down her bare arms she let out a yelp. Before anyone could stop anything, Rachel stepped forward with tears rolling down her face and pushed her slightly older cousin as hard as the small girl could. Emily stumbled off balance and landing on her back onto a pile of toy cars and trucks.

"Stop!" Leah and Kelsey tried as both girls cried, Rachel rubbing her arm as red marks showed up on the little girl's small arm and Emily kicking the floor with a holler, those damn car's were sharp on the back.

The door swung open to reveal all four adults, staring into the room at the crying and upset girls.

**Author's note: Not feeling the greatest about this. Not my greatest work. Enjoy though (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Incase you guy's get confused on ages, names etc, here is a list (:**

**Rachel (6)**

**Shelby (26)**

**Ellie (42)**

**Steven (43)**

**Leah (16)**

**Kelsey (11)**

**Emily (7)**

**Kaiden (6 months)**

**Ethan (32)**

**Kaity (30)**

**James & Neill (8)**

Shelby looked into the room from behind her older sister and eyes widened in fear when she saw her daughter standing on the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. She went to push into the room as Emily shot towards her own mother.

"Momma! She pushed me!" Emily hissed at Rachel, hiding her head in her mothers side as she rubbed her back. Shelby looked between the two girls and then back at the boys, who were looking at each other. They were used to fights, and with the three girls with Ellie's genes mixed with her husbands, they had seen many cat fights.

Ethan, whose wife and twin sons where at home, as the twin boys were sick and Kaity, his wife, insisted he come tonight, they would be heading up tomorrow morning. It was a hour drive and with two sick eight year old boys, James and Niell, she didn't want to get the rest of the kids sick.

"Rach? What happened?" Shelby got into the room and bent down to look into her daughters eyes. The little girl put on a big pout, crossing her small arms across her chest as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Shelby's heart turned to liquid at the little girls cries and adorable pout, she lifted her six year old into her arms and hugged her to her chest.

Emily babbled to her mother while thick tears rolled down her face, glaring at her cousin and Shelby felt the daggers her niece was sending her daughter and her, it made her feel a little upset, her niece had never looked at her like that before.

Ellie declared they would speak later and ushered both Shelby with Rachel and Emily into the bathroom where both girls were sat on the counter. Emily scooted farther away from where her mother put her down, she didn't want to be near Rachel and she wanted the six year old to know that she was angry.

Rachel's scratches were sanitised and she was given ice for her mouth, the tug of the kitty had moved her gum a little and there was some blood while Emily's back was looked over. After both girls were taken care of, the uncles and the other kids went for out for a little bit, they didn't have ice cream or candles for the cake, which was their excuse to get out of the house.

Shelby sat with her daughter in her arms, the ice bag long discarded on the ground. Her thumb was in her mouth and she watched as Emily was brought into the living room. Emily sat down on the couch, mad that Rachel was being comforted and she wasn't, it was her fault!

"Alright, you two, what's with the fighting? Emily you know thats not acceptable and you and I spoke not even two weeks ago about fighting with others." Ellie raised an eyebrow at the seven year old and Shelby shivered, she'd seen that eyebrow multiple times growing up and it was not a good sign.

"What happened? I thought you all were playing nicely?" Shelby spoke, unsure of what to do in this situation, she had never done this before, she was cool Aunt Shelly. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, wanting nothing to do with this right now and curled closer to her mother.

"Kelsey and Leah told us what happened, and both of you are in the wrong. Emily, you cannot take someone's toy like that, it is not right, and tugging on her toy while it was in her mouth was dangerous, she hasn't lost any teeth yet and it could have yanked them out. Rachel, hitting is not nice, sweetie, you can't do that." Her daughter was used to being scolded, but Rachel had probably not even been, not lovingly like Ellie was doing with her children.

The six year old's eyes watered at her aunt barely scolding her and Emily rolled her eyes at the girl. _What a baby. _She thought, picking at her jeans as she waited for her sentence.

"Shel, can I talk to you out in the hallway for a second?" Ellie asked, nodding her head towards the opening that lead to the hallway. Shelby nodded, putting Rachel down, much to the girls displeasure and followed her older sister. The girls sat in silence for the moment their mothers were gone, Rachel's hand slowly falling from her mouth as her cousin glared over at her.

In the hallway, Shelby leaned against the stair's as her sister began to talk to her.

"The girl's both need to be punished accordingly, I can't just punish Emily and let Rachel go, she will blow up. Im going to spank Emily, and Im not going to ask you to do that, but she needs to be punished in some way, Shel." Shelby nodded in agreement.

"I dont know what to do, I don't want to swat her, I really don't, but I don't know what else I could do." Shelby explained, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

Ellie smirked slightly, a story coming to mind that maybe Shelby could take use of.

"Shelly, do you remember that day when you were about nine that mom and dad dropped you off here in your pajamas early in the morning? You were in the worst mood in the world and our mother couldn't deal with it, as always, and dropped you off here."

_Nine year old Shelby has woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, getting up at quarter to five in the morning when her father had gotten up for work. The little girl stomped downstairs with her bunny in her hands, almost running into her fifteen year old brother who was carrying his bowl of cereal up to his room._

"_What's your issue, munchkin?" Ethan asked, laughing at his baby sister as she scowled at him. She pushed passed him, ignoring the boy when he yelled at her for spilling milk all over him. She got into the kitchen and angrily sat down at the table, there was only four people living in her big home now, and it was a lot more quiet and more gloomy since her twenty five year old big sister moved downtown to be closer to her collage._

"_Good morning, my darling." Shelby's father said, drinking his coffee as he sat at the table. Shelby just put her head down, making sure it hit the table with a thud, despite the dull pain it sent to her head._

"_Well, I see how it is." Her father grumbled, Shelby's response has instantly put him in a bad mood._

_Her father was off to work at five and Ethan was back to bed while Shelby sat around, playing with her bunny and enjoying her bad mood. Her mother was downstairs at six and thats when Shelby the Terror showed up. Shelby dumped her milk purposely on the table and hit her mother multiple times, knocking over random things and made sure to give her mother the most attitude she could._

_Her mother has finally gotten sick of threatening to spank the young girl, which she never did even if she said she would, and shoved Shelby in the car. The mother drove her terror of a child to her oldest child's home, dropping her off with her older sister. _

_The older girl didn't know what Shelby had done to make her mother this mad, but opened the door for the house and let the little girl in. At first, Shelby was very calm and simply asked to watch TV, something her mother didn't have at home and treasure it when she was at her sisters home. Ellie accepted, turning on the channel her baby sister loved before returning to the kitchen to finish her cleaning._

_The twenty five year old had just put a thing of laundry down in the living room and had asked the nine year old to help her, but she just ignored her big sister. Ellie tried again and again to get her sister to help her while she watched, but she still ignored her or refused. She eventually gave up and just let her be._

_As the morning continued, Shelby's attitude didn't get any better, just worse and eventually Ellie was on her last strain of patience of the little girl on her couch. Shelby had taken any opportunities to hit her big sister, push or stick her tongue out at the girl. Shelby was being a little terror and Ellie was done._

"_Shelby Elizabeth Corcoran! Hit me one more time and I swear to God!" She scolded the nine year old. Shelby weight her options quickly, she was a little taken back when her sister used her middle name, that usually meant she was serious, but Shelby was too deep in her mood that she just glared at her sister._

_Ellie thought she had won and got through to her sister, but several minutes later as she went to pick up Shelby's knocked over cup, her younger sister's hand slapped her right on the shoulder. Ellie sat up and growled out at her sister._

"_Shelby! What did I just say?" Ellie stood up, put her hands on her hips and stared down at her sister. Shelby shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the couch, looking around her shoulder to look at the TV._

"_Alright, I think you need a timeout." Shelby shook her head and looked up at her sister, she hadn't had a time out in forever, she was too old, she was almost in the double digits. _

"_No! Ellie! I don't wanna timeout." The nine year old pouted, crossing her arms. _

"_I didn't ask if you wanted one, I'm telling you that you need one. Now march." Ellie pointed towards the free corner of her living room. The nine year old got up, her sisters stern words sliced through Shelby and she stomped over to the corner, it was way too defiant for Ellie's liking and she swatted Shelby's bottom as she stomped past._

_The nine year old yelped, but walked to her corner, something she knew all too well while staying with her sister, waiting out her time out like she was supposed too._

_Shelby began to cry, upset that her mother had dropped her off, upset that her sister scolded her, upset that she was in timeout and that she had been swatted. She knew it could be worse, her sister could have full on spanked her, but she was glad she did not._

_The nine minute timer stopped and Shelby waited til instruction to come out of the corner. Ellie was there to wrap her sister in a hug when she turned, and Shelby was happy for the hug. She felt all her anger and whatever had made her mad this morning disappear, she missed her sister and she missed getting hugs from her family._

"_Oh, baby girl, don't cry. Why are you crying?" Ellie asked her baby sister as she began to sob in her sister's arm. Ellie picked up the small girl and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her in her arms. _

"_I-I-I m-m-miss you a-at home a-and mommy i-is stupid!" Shelby cried out, whimpering at a firm tap was placed on her bottom, even though her mother wasn't the best, Ellie wouldn't allow her sister to talk bad about her._

"_Don't speak of her like that. I know you miss me, but you know you can always call me if you want to come here. I've told mom that Id get you after school everyday if she can't. Sweetie, next time you aren't having a good day or you don't want to stay at home, ask mommy for the phone and you know my number, call me. I will always come and get you."_

Shelby smiled at the memory her sister told her and nodded her head. Her sister then explained that maybe trying out a timeout with her daughter and seeing how she reacted could tell how she would react to other punishments, which was what Ellie had done with Shelby and her daughters, and would do with Kaiden.

Both sisters walked into the living room and Shelby bit on her lip, looking at Ellie and she saw her sister nod at her. Emily was called over and followed her mother upstairs, leaving Rachel and Shelby alone in the downstairs.

"Alright, Rach, sit up, mommy and you need to talk." The little girl sat up and yawned, opening her eyes wide to watch her mother.

"You and Emily fighting, is wrong, you cannot hit someone just because they were mean to you." Rachel frowned, not liking the tone of her mothers voice, it was the same one her aunt used with her minutes ago.

"But mommy, she taked my kitty!" Rachel explained, letting a soft whine escaped her lips.

"I know, and Emily is being punished for that, and so are you. Hitting and pushing is not nice, nor will anyone in this house accept it. Im going to put a six minute timer on my phone. Rachel, do you know what a timeout is?" Rachel's eyes widened, she knew what a timeout was, she had had many with her social worker and didn't like them very much.

"I take that as a yes, cmon Rach." Rachel was soon facing a corner with her arms crossed over her head. She was right near a vent and was confused when she heard her aunt's voice talking and soft cries coming from there. She was even more confused when she heard her cousins voice begging her mom to stop, telling her she'd be good.

Later on, after both girls apologized and everything was settled out, the cake was being cut after Rachel blew out the candles and smiled happily at her family. Rachel trotted out into the living room where her cousin was sitting on her knees on the couch, watching the TV.

Rachel sat next to her cousin and looked over at her, she saw her wince when her heels touched her bottom. This confused Rachel.

"Emily?"

"What?" Emily growled, looking over at the girl who had gotten her spanked. She was mad at her mother and her aunt, Rachel was given a simple time out while she couldn't sit down without feeling pain.

"Why were you cryin and what did you want your mommy to stop doin earlier?" The six year old asked, curiously.

Emily looked at the girl like she was stupid, but then realized that the girl really did not know.

"I got spanked, now go away." Rachel frowned, nodding her head at her cousin before getting up and walking away slowly. Out in the kitchen, Rachel attached herself to her mothers side, frowning into her as she was picked up and placed on a chair. It was starting to get dark out and Shelby watched her daughter's eyes start to fall as she slowly ate her cake, which was getting all over her face.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a little while, I've been swamped in homework, studying, my dance program and working on getting some money for a little while. I completely forgot I had this. **

**To those who are saying this is too short, I'm sorry. I write on another website and chapters are only 600 words on there, I write longer because this website is more mature and this is probably as long as they will ever get. This is six pages on Google Docs, 2600 something words.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, I love getting responses!**


End file.
